The 12th Doctor
by RudeBoy101
Summary: Follow the adventures of the 12th Doctor and his new companion as they travel through space and time together while encountering enemies and friends along the way


**The 12th Doctor**

**Episode One: Part One: When the Clock Strikes Twelve**

_The TARDIS rotated around the Earth's globe as inside the Doctor looked like he was about to kill over, it wasn't long ago he had once again saved not just the Earth but the entire universe from an incredible danger, the only downside was he made a sacrifice to save his former companion from certain death and now the only way to stop himself from dying was to "change" like he has done so many times before in the past. He tried to avoid it as best he could for he wanted a little more time to be who he was now, before moving on to the next, but in the state he was in he didn't have much time left. He had already removed his tweed jacket and bow tie, along with unbuttoning his two top buttons on his shirt, cause he felt like he couldn't breath, his hair was a mess and his entire face looked pale, he was finding it hard to keep his balance on his own two feet so he would lean against the TARDIS controls to make sure he would not end up face down on the cold hard floor. There is no doubt that this "Time Lord" was dying and there is no stopping what is coming soon._

_"I need more time" The Doctor said to himself "There is so much more I haven't seen or done yet"._

_The Doctor reached over to pull one of the levers on the control system, but the TARDIS would not allow him to as it has locked itself off from him, this just made the Doctor use all his strength to push away from the controls and give it a hard kick while maintaining to stand up straight on his legs._

_"ITS NOT FAIR" The Doctor shouted at the top of his voice in anger, but then hunched over with his hands clinched onto his stomach in pain "Ahhhh! No use complaining now, I have no choice"._

_As the Doctor took a moment to think back on all of the adventures he's had and the friends he has made along the way, the TARDIS on the outside seemed to have got caught right in the middle of an asteroid shower, this started making the TARDIS shake as each asteroid flew past but the Doctor was to deep in thought to take notice. As he came out of his thoughts he took a look at his hands and saw the familiar golden glow he knew all to well, he let out a sad sigh and let a small tear escape his eye._

_"Out with the old, in with the new" The Doctor said as he backed up a little and looked up to his TARDIS "I guess this is goodbye from this face old girl, take care of the new one, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble now"._

_With a slight smile on his last comment, the Doctor leaned his head back and held his arms out, the golden glow over took him and burst out like a flame from his hands and head. The Doctor closed his eyes and stood in silence as his facial features and other parts of his body began to change in a slow process, still unaware that all around him was shaking violently from what was going on outside the TARDIS. The asteroids seemed to be getting dangerously closer to the blue police box, so the TARDIS quickly activated its emergency landing system, but as it did one of the asteroids smashed right past, sending that blue box spinning out of control._

_Back inside as the TARDIS began to spin around and around at a fast speed, the Doctor flew backwards and smacked the back of his head onto the metal floor, right in the middle of the Doctor's regeneration stage. The Doctor was now out cold and the golden glow was beginning to fade away from what could be his new face, but only time will tell what his new appearance is when he wakes up. For anyone could know this Doctor may not be the same as he once was before, he could still be the kind hearted Doctor everyone loves or this could now be a dark hearted Doctor who's intentions no longer include helping others and saving the day, but that will have to wait to be know._

_The TARDIS on the other hand managed to gain control of itself again and quickly made its way towards Earth, once there it landed in the middle of London, England, where it waited and waited all night for the Doctor to wake._

_Stay tuned ..._

* * *

**AN: **Greetings earthlings, it is I the master of fanfiction, you may bow down to my awesomeness ... haha nah I'm just joking with ya. Now I know what your thinking, your all thinking this is a little too short, but bare with me cause this is only to give you a taste of my story and to see if you are interested in reading more is all. So I hop you will enjoy the read and I promise this will get better as it goes along (I hope) Til next time my friends ;)

**P.S: **Just want to quickly get this out there now, I do not own ANYTHING from Doctor Who, I'm just here to write stories about it with my own ideas ;)


End file.
